Notifications of system vulnerabilities, which require the application of a fix or patch to existing systems, can occur while the system is in the process of executing various tasks. When a patch or fix is only effective after reboot, applying the patch immediately after the notification would disrupt these tasks. In order to reboot the system, these tasks would be terminated and the system would re-execute them from the beginning after reboot. Having to re-execute tasks that were already in progress impacts the efficiency of the system by wasting the resources of the system. When the system is running longer tasks, which would be terminated during a reboot, re-executing these longer tasks in particular wastes computer resources and affects the efficiency of the system as a whole. Although users can sometimes delay the application of a fix or patch, and the subsequent reboot, by selecting an option to delay this application, enabling certain tasks to complete rather than be terminated, in certain cases, the delay window is not long enough to allow longer tasks to complete, requiring these longer task to re-execute, from the beginning, after the system is re-booted.